Lust Filled Eyes of a Frozen Heart
by I-Plead-Obsession
Summary: Sakura’s life had finally returned to resemble somewhat of a normal ninja life but a last minute decision of Tsunade’s will change all that. Follow Sakura on her journey as she delves into the depths of insanity that we call love and returns with more tha
1. Prologue

**RATING: _R!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, AND OTHER GRUESOME SCENES AND MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._ (I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Though I did come up with the story and any original characters, please ask to use!! If it sounds familiar message me and provide evidence. I will try to change it.**

**Summary: Sakura's life had finally returned to resemble somewhat of a normal ninja life; but a last minute decision of Tsunade's will change all that. Follow Sakura on her journey as she delves into the depths of insanity that we call love and returns with more than she bargained for.**

**Pairing: Kakashi X Sakura X Sasuke **

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Lust Filled Eyes of a Frozen Heart **_

**Prologue:**

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Snow softly fell from the grey, gloomy sky. It covered the forest landscape in a thick fluffy layer of fresh snow, it was serene and peaceful, the occasional sparrow chirped, and a white snowy rabbit hopped along the path occasionally, indenting the snow with small little paw prints.

A petite girl drowned a thick yellow wool poncho trudged through the serene landscape hoping to clear her thoughts before having to meet with Tsunade. Tussles of her bubble gum hair rustled softly in the cold winter breeze. She had kept her hair the same length since the chuunin exams, more or less for convenience, although she did get it nicely layered after she had returned. Ino had done well in the circumstances, but she could never beat a professional.

She was alone, like she always had been. Work was her only solace. It seemed after Sasuke left she was a broken person pretending to be happy with a fulfilled life. It seemed to work, but who could be sure? Naruto had Hinata, Neji had Tenten, Shikamaru had Temari, and well Ino had…. every guy in Konoha practically. There was no one left. No one to comfort her, no one to heal her broken heart, her dream had long ago vanished, so she set her sights on becoming a medic nin. So maybe then she could heal others broken heart, and hopefully time would repair her own; but if she could talk to time, it would receive the end of her fist. For time as hell was not doing a very good job. Three years had passed since the day Sasuke had deserted her on that cold stone bench. It was the night when Sasuke ripped out her heart, shattered it, ground it into the dirt and just to make his intentions clear, took a nice long piss on it. It had been three years and she still had not gotten over him, three years and her heart had frozen over, refusing the advances of the men in Konoha… albeit most of the guys that hit on her were perverts who just wanted in her pants, but it was still someone.

'No' the girl thought as she walked, 'nothing has changed'. Besides the fact that her body had aged a little, what was left of her heart and soul had not. More or less, Sasuke had become a taboo topic around her. Everyone feared she would burst into tears at the mere mention of his name. Even the Hokage herself refused to talk to her any more about it. Information on Sasuke had become a strictly extreme need to know basis. Although, unbeknownst to them, her tears eventually had faded away, the thought of Sasuke did not break what was left of her heart. No that was again was wrong; she did not _have_ a heart anymore.

Before she realized it, her feet had taken her to team seven's first training ground. It brought back many pleasant, and some very painful memories. For some reason the memory of Naruto getting his ass kicked on multiple occasions by Sasuke stuck out in her mind, why she had no clue but it gave her a good well deserved chuckle.

To this day Naruto still had the same dreams, but he was closer to achieving them. Even his fervor to never ever give up still astounded her. But all those memories were long ago. No longer did team seven meet here, even before Sasuke had left their meetings had dwindled to about one every blue moon. And even that was rare. Her once sparkling emerald green eyes clouded over in thought, nothing seemed normal anymore. After Sasuke and Naruto left she saw less and less of Kakashi. And because of the lack of communication their previously close team seven relationship was scattered to the wind, and was reduced to meager hellos in passing and awkward conversations in the most random of settings. When Naruto had returned, they caught up, but the time gap was just too great. They could no longer laugh and joke like they once did.

The call of a hawk caught the girl's attention. 'Tsunade needs me' she thought, and quickly turned to leave.

Upon entering the large red Hokage building the girl replaced her melancholy presence with her happy façade. Why ruin a perfectly good lie when it was going so well? After battling her way through bustling assistants, Anbu, and coming and going ninja she finally made it to the Hokage's well aged wooden door. She knocked and was asked to wait. The girl did not mind.

123123123123123123123**Previously Inside The Room**12312312312312312312313123

A beautiful young woman with long light blonde hair tied off in pony tails, and wise chocolate brown eyes sat behind a worn wooden desk in a large green leather chair. She was dressed in a green overcoat, grey shirt - barely containing her large bosom- and blue pants, large black heels with a wide blue belt around her waist. Her lips were pursed and her slender blonde eyebrows were furrowed in what looked like thought, but was more likely anger. In the middle of her forehead, nearly covered by the furrowed eyebrows was a black spot. She was Tsunade. She was the fifth Hokage of Konoha, one of the legendary sannin, and granddaughter to the first Hokage. She had immeasurable strength and chakra control, and was the best medic ninja known to man kind. Beside her stood another of the sannin, an older man with untamable white hair in a large bushy pony tail, his bangs held back by Konoha's ninja head band. He was adorned in a green traveling suit, solid wooden sandals and a red overcoat. The man was Jiraiya. He had a fiery look in his ebony eyes, his entire being spoke of mischief and dirty thoughts. Jiraiya was also the author of Kakashi's favorite series Icha Icha. Thus, he was also known as the legendary pervert; In front of the two, stood Kakashi. He was dressed in his usual attire of blue pants, blue sandals, blue sweater, and green jounin jacket. His hair was a silvery grey and disheveled as always. The Konoha ninja head band covered his left eye and his trademark mask covered his face, all except his right eye, which he needed to see of coarse. This man was a man of mystery. Only a select few have been able to see his face unmasked, leaving the rest to wonder in agony. Kakashi was known as the copy ninja. True to his name he could mimic, recall and predict every move you were going to make by using his sharingan, which was given to him by a dying friend.

They stood in silence. Tsunade was pondering the information her friend Jiraiya had previously given her before Kakashi had arrived. In her mind she was working out how to phrase the new mission. She knew Kakashi could handle any mission she threw at him, but could his partner?

This was no ordinary mission. Jiraiya had informed her of the death of one of the Akatsuki, Itachi. Which was not to say that Itachi's death was unwanted, no she of all people wanted to see him dead. It was who killed them that unnerved her, Sasuke. According to Jiraiya's information, he had single handedly defeated his brother. In just three meager years of training he had done what had seemed impossible. Even under Jiraiya's tutelage Naruto could not even come close to be compared to that.

This was the reason Tsunade had created this mission. To stop Sasuke by any and all means possible. He was becoming to powerful, and once Orochimaru transferred over, all hell would break loose. She had thought long and hard over who to send for this and when she should send them, and finally Tsunade had made her decision. The decision was not based on strength, or brilliance, but on love and friendship. There was no way Naruto could ever hope to complete this mission and come out unscathed. Sure, his body would be alright, but his spirit and mind would be broken forever. So it was left up to the last of Team seven. Kakashi and Sakura to either bring Sasuke home, or destroy him.

"Kakashi," Tsunade addressed the seemingly solemn man in front of her, "do you understand the seriousness of this mission?" Her elbows rested on the old polished wooden desk, fingers were laced together with her eyes closed in deep contemplation. Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Due to the shortage of available jounin and Anbu, I am only able to send one other ninja to accompany, and she is behind that door, who you are to brief on the way. You are to leave tonight, and are to tell no one. Naruto has probably got whiff something is amiss, so I want you to leave ASAP. Do I make myself clear?"

"Transparent" Kakashi replied.

"You are dismissed" and with that Kakashi turned to leave, but as he reached to touch the cold silver doorknob a farewell from Tsunade caught his attention "Farewell Kakashi, and good luck." Kakashi nodded at the woman and left without a word. It was going to be a long hard night, and he just prayed Sakura was up to it.

Sitting on a bench across the hall from Tsunade's office was Sakura. Her legs were neatly crossed and her eyes and mind wandered as she patiently awaited her turn. She did not know of the fate that awaited her, or the hardships they were going to face on this long mission. Even Tsunade herself said she did not expect them to return anytime soon. As Kakashi looked upon the quiet naive young sixteen year old girl before him, he vowed to himself to never have a family, else his children be subjected to the hardships of being a ninja.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**Authors Notes: Umm, yea. This is my first fan fiction in a REALLY long time. Hopefully it is not too dreadful, due to the fact I do not have a beta reader (cries inside). For my other fan fictions, they are temporarily on hold. I am having an extremely bad case of the brain farts . , so I need to try and finish this one… and hopefully gain some ideas for my others in the mean time. So please hang in there and tell me what you think. Like other authors I do not like flames, but constructive critisim is ALWAYS welcome **

**P.S: As a side note nice reviews make me update faster hint, hint!**


	2. Whispers in the Dark

**RATING**_**NC-17!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18, THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, POSSIBLE RAPE, GRUESOME SCENES, AND MATURE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**_** (I CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE!!!)**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Though I did come up with the story and any original characters, please ask to use!! If it sounds familiar message me and provide evidence. I will try to change it.**

**Summary:**** Sakura's life had finally returned to resemble somewhat of a normal ninja life; but a last minute decision of Tsunade's will change all that. Follow Sakura on her journey as she delves into the depths of insanity that we call love and returns with more than she bargained for.**

**Pairing:**** Kakashi X Sakura X Sasuke **

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

_**Lust Filled Eyes of a Frozen Heart **_

**Chapter One:**

_**Stargazer…**_

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Darkness would envelope everything if you let it. It can become your worst nightmare and yet your best friend. The darkness can hold the loneliness you crave, or the freedom you desire, but it may also contain the insanity in which you run from.

I am evil, a betrayer. Or rather, that is what they call me. I can hear it whispered throughout the darkness. Their voices are dripping malice, like liquid poison, with every word that slips past their moist lips. They say I was scared; they say I was weak. I used to deny everything, and used any chance to prove them wrong. I used to believe that I was not afraid; that I was strong; that I was not insane. But, I tend to ask myself, were they entirely wrong?

No, they were entirely correct. I am a coward. I never did take responsibility for my actions. Because of this, I spent my entire life running; I still do. What ever I had held dear has been stripped from my being; even my mind.

On most nights, I allow those once damning thoughts to enter my mind. Most of them are of smiling faces and of happy times. But I cannot help but wonder, are they memories or my dreams? One bright smiling face seems to haunt my thoughts more than the others. It breaks whatever is left of my soul, shattering it into unrecognizable pieces…and yet I pray for it every night. Do you know it is I see? I see my beloved, untainted, Sakura.

A loud crash reverberated throughout the large stone training room. "Wake up Sasuke!" a voice purred, "you are never going to get stronger if you keep this up. How are you going to kill Itachi? _You do want him dead do you not_?" The voice veiled by darkness mocked me, as it slowly picked away at my soul, my sanity, and oh how I enjoyed it.

That man's icy golden eyes glared at me through the darkness. I could pick out his slender form, impossibly black hair and his sheer snowy white and milky smooth skin. He was a snake of a man, but a brilliant one at that. And for all his brilliance, he knew he hit a sore spot. I only put up with it because that man was my only hope. For, through his torture, I am to become a man. I am to become strong.

I will never run away, never again.

"My dear Sasuke," the man again purred his icy cool, deep throaty voice washed over me, paining me much like a freezing shower. "You have one more chance to master this childish maneuver; else, you will be punished tonight. One last shot..." The threat was anything but idle, and how do I know this you ask. Why, from experience of course.

I gasped for air as shooting pain wracked my lithe body. The pain was much like hundreds of barbed needles digging under my skin, ripping, pulling and pretty much shredding my muscles and tendons.

I had one more shot; one last chance.

Wishing myself luck, I ran towards the evil man. Who, somehow miraculously in this short time, had become my savior.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Sakura sighed again for the umpteenth time that day, as she leaned against the familiar and somewhat comforting deep faded red entrance of her beloved Konoha. The sun was slowly trailing towards the horizon, leaving deep azure trails in its path.

Over the course of a few hours the wind had died down and the snow had eventually stopped falling, and boy, was she ever glad for it. But, the air had increased its icy chill ten fold, causing her smooth lily skin to become marred by goose bumps, under her warm – yet extremely gaudy – yellow poncho.

"Where are you…" whispered the impatient Sakura under her breath. It had been at least two hours after the set meeting time, and Kakashi was late, really late, again.

Team seven had eventually learned that the lateness that was Kakashi was habitual. And thusly, they had quickly discovered that if they told him the wrong time – i.e. saying that they were meeting at least two hours earlier than when they were actually going to meet – he showed up, amazingly, around the right time.

Now Kakashi was all but stupid. He knew what they were trying to pull and no one, and nothing was going to keep him from being late; nope, nothing. Sure, he humored them, only showing up a few minutes late from the designated meeting time, rather than a few hours, but eventually, he got bored with seeing their happy faces. That and he had thought up a multitude of new excuses for being late. Oh how he was just itching to try them out; so, to their utter disappointment, had begun to come extremely late again. Oh how he enjoyed torturing the innocent genin.

Now Sakura was all but a genin, she was a distinguished medical chuunin. And still, he treated her like some meager beginner genin. Another sigh escaped her lips.

A loud pop shattered the peaceful wintry silence that Sakura had so easily lost her self into, not to mention a large cloud of smoke enveloped the poor girl forcing strained coughs from her delicate throat.

"Yo!" greeted Kakashi his familiar orange book in hand, comforted by the familiar scene about to occur.

Sakura was flabbergasted; he was in total three hours and fifty five minutes late, almost beating his outstanding record of four hours late.

"So what's the reason this time?" asked Sakura, sarcasm dripping from every word that slipped past her lips.

"Well you see…" began Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head in an exaggerated manner, his eye creasing ever so slightly as he smiled. Which unfortunately, the eye creasing was the _only_ way you _could tell_ he was smiling. "I got lost under my bed after looking for my favorite mask, and well, I couldn't find a phone."

'Dear god was that the best he can come up with?' thought an exasperated Sakura. "You used that three weeks ago Kakashi-sensei" grumbled a highly irate bubble gum haired woman.

"I did? Huh. No matter, let's be off" and with smooth and eloquent grace he stepped forward, book in hand.

"Did you have to bring that?" questioned Sakura.

There was no reply.

"And so we begin…" huffed Sakura who utterly dreaded the weeks to come.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

**AN: Alright, I had no idea what else I was going to put in this chapter. None whatsoever, so I edited it, and said: "Screw this, I'm posting it". So whether you like it or not, this is chapter 1. **

**And yes, right after saying I had a schedule, I go and break it. Dear lord I'm awful. No matter, I'm loved anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kou-Shuurei**


End file.
